monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BiscuitOfLies/Teaser for the MHFU birthday story
This is my first official teaser for the monster hunter freedom unite birthday story due to be released on the game's first birthday ((in europe) 26th June). The only known major character from my official works is Savalin (who also led the way in the MH1 birthday story) and is part of a continuation of his life in hunting. Known minor characters include a carriage driver and Savalin's wife (now married, eventually killed against the Monoblos). No information on other characters or the wyverns to appear have been released, neither has the plot, as yet but when they are known they will be released. Only speculation can be shown from what is shown below. BiscuitOfLies 13:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) an entire list of my work, including my latest birthday story, can be found at http://the-monoblos.deviantart.com/ Kiara looked over at the sleeping lump on the other side of the carriage that was her new husband. He slept peacefully for someone that could be dead within twenty-four hours. Of course he could also be one of the most famous and renowned people in the whole entirety of all Minegarde by the end of this same amount of time. He, at least, was more than confident enough that he could miraculously pull a stunt like this. She’d heard his plan from him first hand – it seemed suicidal even for his standards, she was convinced that he’d been spending more time in the kitchen talking to the cats. It was, after all, Bryn’s idea to go on that last hunt, people thought that he would barely survive the rage of not one but two black Diablos. Instead, she did remember, that he’d somehow excelled at it and caused havoc amongst the two wyverns before finishing them off. But who else could’ve got the idea in his head to do something even this ludicrously stupid but Bryn. Bless him either way she thought, she loved him and had tried to get him to be more reasonable for his own safety, but she should have guessed. A hunter’s primary concern is not that of their safety – it is to get their fame and honour and be known by all, all over the continent. She only wished that he could somehow do as well as he expected and get out of the certain death-trap that await him, and be alive too. When they’d originally met now three years ago she had mostly just been interested in having sex with a hunter. But amazingly she’d actually fallen in love with him, properly, and he very much felt the same way to her. Just over six months ago he’d proposed to her and, before she knew what she was doing, she’d accepted. It was only less than one month ago now that they’d found the time to make it happen and stood in front of the makeshift altar in the guildhall at Kokoto and declared their love forever. Since becoming the hunter of Kokoto at its founding Savalin had been busy almost every day, she’d felt the pull that he had to his job incredibly strongly at first but as time passed they’d been able to make more time for each other and now they actually managed to get to bed at the same time, unless Savalin was out on a hunt somewhere other than in the close by grasslands. That did mean it would be a late night but it bothered neither of them. Usually Savalin was only heading out a few miles in any direction and bringing down a Yian Kut Ku or a Gypceros, but more and more and more commonly now he was being called out to deal with Rathalos and other, strong wyverns. Indeed one time he had even ventured as far as Akamaaya volcano to fight with a Gravios terrorising the populace. Her mind shifted back to what he was planning on doing though, she felt so much as though she didn’t want him to go as far as he was just to make a name for himself. Part of it was because she wanted to be able to tell him how much she loved him when it was all over. There was something else aswell that she was wanting to tell him that currently she could not bring herself to do, she would though as soon as this was done. She sighed and looked out of the carriages window, pulling it down she stared out at the countryside around her, they had mostly been passing through grasslands on the way here since leaving Kokoto. They had skirted around Kokoto forest and once past that they’d avoided the Kokoto swamp aswell but they had passed right through the jungle at one point. She hadn’t seen anything close up to trouble her on the way but on the first night she’d seen a Yian Kut Ku in the distance. Savalin hadn’t got to sleep that night, instead he came back in the morning with some new crafting materials. She looked up at the sky in front of her outside the carriage, the sun was just setting in a beautiful array of different gold’s and oranges. Sunset was always one of the nicest times of day for colours she thought, it always seemed to bring out the best in anything. From the front of the carriage she heard the driver speak. ‘we’ll be there in a minute missy’ he began ‘better wake up your sleeping beauty there’ he gestured back, pointing at Savalin. He was right, they would be there soon, just looking at the nearby area told her that. Around her now were the first few paddy fields that told her they were nearing the city of Dondruma – their destination. She nudged Savalin once, a signal to let him know they were getting close, when he didn’t wake up she nudged him again. She’d noticed how much he tended to sleep on long carriage journeys, she supposed that certain parts of it was because he never really got much opportunity to sleep when they were home or when he was working, or any other time to be honest. He slowly stirred after her second nudge though and immediately gave her a kiss and a hug. Looking out of the window he gave his ‘where are we?’ that Kiara knew was coming. The carriage driver immediately sensed he was awake and spoke, telling him they were nearing Dondruma. Savalin nodded his appreciation to the driver. ‘Thank-you Andy for that’ he began ‘any trouble on the way here?’ he asked. The driver taking them from Kokoto to Dondruma was the very same who Savalin had hired years earlier to take him from his home, Yukumo, to the centre of Minegarde. They had became friends, of sorts, after bumping into each other time and again and often called on each other for help, it was only natural that he take them from their home to the competition. ‘Nope, no problems’ Andy answered ‘except for those potholes a few miles back where we thought we might accidentally wake you up’ he joked, he knew Savalin was a light sleeper no matter how much he got when on the road. Savalin chuckled a little inside as Andy slowed his carriage down and entered the outskirts of the Dondruma. Once in a mile radius of the cities walls the carriage was halted by guards demanding their business. Knowing that only competing hunters were permitted inside the city with a carriage during the festival Savalin drew out his nomination from the guild and was waved forward by the guards. This was much to the delight of Andy who’d noticed at least forty odd carriages that had been declined to enter the city. Savalin had already made a copy of the guild nomination and got Kiara to put it on the carriage to prove their intentions during the festival. Kiara noticed the huge arena off to one side as she leaned out of the window to stick the statement to the wood of the carriage. Category:Blog posts